


[podfic] Sleepless

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [18]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights pass slowly in his tiny attic room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117813) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

#### With music

#### Without music

### Download

[MP3 with music](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/sleepless%20\(music\)%20v2.mp3) | 00:30:39 | 28MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/sleepless.mp3) | 00:30:28 | 28MB  
  
Warning! this fic contains dubious consent! If this is likely to upset, offend, or trigger, then I would advise that you pass over this fic.

First of all, this fic was way easy to record. So easy I did it twice. I mean, not by choice, my computer crapped out on me and deleted this fic and two others (that I have yet to rerecord). I had a heap of fun recording it, even the second time round. Now, you may notice that I've specified a 'with music' and a 'without music' version of this podfic. This is because one has music all the way through it, in the background. And by music, I mean the dishonored soundtrack. It's almost like playing the game, except with more me and my Aussie accent reading about Corvo and The Outsider getting it on. Honestly, I would advise listening to the with music version, it's certainly the one I prefer, but I understand that for some people, the music makes it hard to focus on what's going on. ymmv, u do u. Second, the with music version (when you download it) is actually titled 'sleepless (music) v2'. You're not missing a part, it's just that 'sleepless (music)' came out with the music sounding a bit too soft for my liking. That version is uploaded too, so if you want the music version but slightly softer music, get in contact w me and I'll give you the link to download it.

The music used in the podfic is: Wrenhaven River, Ambients, Street Exploration, and possibly part of Aristocracy Exploration, though I deleted a whole chunk of that from the music I was using because it was hard to focus on the podfic with the bright chimes it has, I'm not actually certain how much/if any of it remains. All of these are from the Dishonored soundtrack. I recommend that everyone give the soundtrack a listen to, the whole thing, not just Drunken Whaler and Honor For All. It's really, really good.

Drop me a line if you enjoyed this, I'm really quite proud of it! Happy listening!


End file.
